


Everywhere (At the End of Time)

by RiverRaySong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dementia, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I thought I might not tho after I published it cause everyone loved the angst, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Karlnapity, Kinoko Kingdom, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamory, The InBetween - Freeform, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, also me: let's write the most angsty karlnapity oneshot in existence, but then I decided to make a happy ending for those who were sad, gay gay homosexual gay, karl really looked at quackity and went 'he has a beanie he must be wilbur soot', karl said we aren't ready for it but oh boy I think I am, me: i only want karlnapity FLUFF, no jschlatt/quackity angst it just comes up, that was the original plan, when's the karlnapity wedding, yep I made a part 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRaySong/pseuds/RiverRaySong
Summary: ~Dream SMP One-Shot~ Karl is losing his memory in a way similar to a victim of dementia.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 39
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the book and separate parts are taken from the instrumental album Everywhere At the End of Time, a depiction in the form of music of dementia created by The Caretaker. You can listen to the full 6 1/2 hour album here: 
> 
> youtu.be/wJWksPWDKOc

- **All That Follows Is True-**

Tingling. That’s what Karl was starting to feel at the edges of his brain. A tingling, a faint buzzing, cutting the edges of his sharpest memories and making them softer, looser. It was almost a pleasant feeling. The only harm it was doing was making him forget the little, unimportant things- if he’d had breakfast, where the ruins of L’manberg were from Kinoko Kingdom, those sorts of things. Nobody seemed to notice his forgetfulness.

“Hey, Sapnap,” Karl looked over his shoulder across the second floor of Kinoko Kingdom’s library to look at his fiancé. They were currently organizing all the books of the library. Soon, it would be a beautiful place to come and read to one’s heart’s content. The walls still had to be smoothed out- Bad was coming later to finish them- but other than that, it was almost perfect. Unfortunately, Karl couldn’t remember for the life of him where he’d set the book he’d just been holding. “Have you seen _A Spice Diary_ lying around here? I thought I just had it.”

Sapnap turned to face him. Oh God, was he handsome. His bandanna was loosely tied around his head, his shaggy black hair draping over it. His eyes radiated their deep blue, prettier than ever. With his stance strong and confident, he walked over to Karl and smirked. “ _A Spice Diary_ , huh? Here you go.” Sapnap took the book Karl was currently holding and then simply handed it back. Looking down at the cover, Karl realized it was the exact book he’d been looking for. His fiancé chuckled, “Wow, you must be really out of it. Did you not sleep well last night?”

For a long moment, Karl didn’t respond. Staring at the book cover, he felt slight confusion wash over him. _How did I not know I had it in my hand?_ How was forgetfulness like that even possible? Finally, he said, “I don’t know. I mean, I’ve only slept about three hours these past few days, but I’ve never had problems like this from that before.” Letting out a light chuckle, he put the book in its rightful spot on the shelf. “Guess it’s a sign I should sleep more.”

Smiling, Sapnap gave his cheek a soft peck. “Alright, sounds like a plan.”

But even as the two went quiet again, Karl felt doubt creep through his mind. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. It was becoming more and more common. Something was going on, but he didn’t know what it was, let alone how to stop it.

**-The Way Ahead Feels Lonely-**

The tingling had grown. Karl knew it was the decaying sense of identity that the Inbetween had spoken about. But he refused to believe he couldn’t fix it. The Inbetween had also told him that there would be a way to revive his memories and to stop the deterioration. But he had yet to find the solution, and in the meantime, his harmless forgetfulness was becoming less harmless. People were starting to notice. There was no way to hide it. Nothing big had fallen out of his reach of remembering, but the smaller things would almost always do so.

“Quackity,” Karl set his book down and glanced at his other fiancé, who was stretched out across their couch, his legs resting over Karl’s lap. Quackity was on his phone, the light from it reflecting in his gorgeous brown eyes. Those same eyes flickered to meet Karl’s gaze, and Quackity put his phone down on his chest as he turned off the screen. “What’s up, Karl?”

It felt like a strange and wrong question to ask, but Karl needed to know the answer to something. Not because he _actually_ needed it, but because the information had been in his head a moment before and now it was gone. He needed it to be reinforced. Tilting his head slightly and hoping for the best, he asked, “Were you and Schlatt a thing? I can’t remember.”

The pleasant look faded from Quackity’s face. _Should I not have said that?_ An awkward silence drove its roots between them, before Quackity finally cut it away. “Are you fucking with me? You know we were. Why are you bringing it up?”

That response was much harsher than Karl could have predicted. He hesitated, before deciding the most reasonable option. “Sorry, nevermind.” Upsetting his fiancé was definitely not something he wanted to do. Why did his mind have to be doing this? Why couldn’t he remember? What was it like to not forget? _I can fix this. I have to! If I keep forgetting things, Sapnap and Quackity are going to get suspicious. I can’t let them know about my time-traveling. But how am I supposed to explain it if they_ do _figure out something’s up?_

“Is something wrong, Karl?” Quackity sat up, his face morphing into a frown. He looked genuinely slightly concerned. _What am I supposed to say?_ If everything went right, Karl would be better soon. He just had to find the answers in the Inbetween. Then Quackity and Sapnap wouldn’t even have to know about his memory loss. “No, I’m fine,” Karl shook his head. But the words felt more directed towards himself, rather than his worried lover.

**-Burning Despair Does Ache-**

The Inbetween lied to him. It must have. Even as Karl traveled more and more, it yielded nothing. It was no longer a question of how to keep his failing mind from Sapnap and Quackity, but how to explain it. It was the most terrible feeling in the world to try and desperately remember something, only to fail and see the worried and slightly terrified looks of his two lovers’ eyes. Panic was starting to set in, and he was often away in a different time. He spent days in the Inbetween, searching for any signs or clues.

Now, he was in his own time, emerging from the new portal beneath Kinoko Kingdom. Climbing up the stone steps, Karl lifted the hatch into his private quarters. Sapnap was suspicious of the quarters and often tried to get inside, but Karl always prevented him from doing so. If Sapnap ever went inside, he would discover his writings and secrets. After all this time, Karl wouldn’t let that happen. He made his way up the ladder and into the main library, replacing the bookshelf behind him and finding himself facing Quackity and Sapnap, both staring him down with shocked faces.

“Karl, where the fuck have you been?” Quackity slipped forward and hugged him. _How many days has it been since I saw them?_ Karl had no clue. He simply clutched onto his husband, taking in a deep breath. Truthfully, he didn’t know the answer to Quackity’s question. _Where was I before I went to the Inbetween?_ It had been too long. Hours? Days? Weeks? “I’m sorry. How long have I been gone?”

Sapnap’s frown deepened. “What do you even mean? How do you not know? Karl, you have to tell us what’s going on. We were going to go on a date night, and then you don’t show up! And then we didn’t see you for five days! This has to stop, Karl.”

 _What am I supposed to say?_ How could he tell them that he was going to forget his entire identity, and everything he had ever known? The Inbetween was not going to save him. His memories were disappearing faster than ever. He didn’t even know which of his two husbands he got engaged to first. Everything was starting to become nonsensical in his head. Karl could still hold on to facts- he loved Quackity and Sapnap, and they were all married. But specific moments were all rolled together, a blur of gray fog. _I can’t lie to them anymore._

“I’m forgetting everything,” he whispered softly. “Everything about this world, all my memories- they’re all fading. I’ve been trying to find a way to stop it, but I can’t. I can’t do it. I couldn’t find the answers that I’m supposed to find. There aren’t many things I’ve been able to hold on to. Soon, I’ll even forget about you guys.”

Neither of his husbands spoke for the longest minute, although Karl could feel Quackity’s hold on him tighten. Sapnap then shoved the bookcase away from the trapdoor, and before Karl could stop him, he started climbing down the ladder. “Sapnap, wait! You can’t go down there!” Trying to reach out to stop him, Karl found himself held back by Quackity. “ _Stop it, you can’t go down there_!!” he screamed, fear coursing through his body. What would they do once they found out? What chain reaction would stem from this moment of time? The Inbetween him had warned him, and he had failed it. From below, Sapnap said in a dark voice, “Come down here and tell us what this is all about, Karl.”

It was as if time slowed down. Nothing was making sense. The mist in his mind was strengthening. Why were Quackity and Sapnap here? Wait, Sapnap was in his library. “Sapnap, you can’t go down there!” Karl cried out, once again fighting against Quackity. “Please, you don’t know the consequences!” Neither did he, of course, but he didn’t want to let Sapnap know that.

There was a moment of silence before Sapnap responded. “You already told me not to come down here. Quackity, help him down the ladder.”

The two of them did as told, making their way back into Karl’s private quarters. There were so many posters on the walls- almost too many to count. The room was crowded with podiums and books, and the chest with his diary entries stood at the back. While Quackity admired the posters, Sapnap opened the chest and took out Karl’s first diary entry. “No!” Karl objected, trying to yank it away, but Sapnap’s hold was firm. His fiancé gave him a dark look. “I don’t know what you’ve been hiding, Karl, but it’s time you let us help you. Is all this why you’ve been forgetting things?”

“No,” Karl looked down at the floor, “…It’s so I remember.”

“Hey!” Quackity spoke up, pointing to _The Town That Never Was_ ’s poster. “Isn’t Gogtopia what George wanted to name Kinoko Kingdom? That’s weird. Look at these posters, it has us on some of them, Sapnap! And the others.” Glancing back over at Karl, his eyes gleamed with confusion. “Seriously, Karl, what the fuck is all of this? Why didn’t you show all this to us? Looks pretty cool to me.”

 _How do I say this?_ There wasn’t a way out of this. Sapnap and Quackity were going to find out what was going on, whether Karl told them, or if they read about it in his diary entries. Sighing, he looked down at his feet. “It’s not cool. I… I’m a time traveler. I can’t control it, though, so I’ll disappear randomly and find myself in a different time. To come back, I have to either die or save the people that I was sent to protect. Most of the time, I die. Once in a while, I actually save them. Every time I travel, I lose a bit more of my memory. Before I return here, I appear in a place called the Inbetween. I don’t know exactly what it is, even after all this time. But it seems to be a conscious place. It told me that there’s a way to get my memories back and stop losing them somewhere in the Inbetween, but I haven’t been able to find it. I’ve tried so fucking hard, but I just can’t.” Finally, he went quiet. The words had felt bitter on his tongue. He shouldn’t be saying all this. _This is against the rules._ What would happen to them now that they knew? What would happen to Karl? Would there be punishment?

Arms wrapped around him- two sets of them. They were warm and strong, tightening around him comfortingly. The last string of his strength gave out, and sobs wracked his body. They were quiet, almost silent, but they meant the world. The three of them settled on the ground amidst the thousands of books. As more tears rolled down his face and made his hands sticky, Karl felt Sapnap rubbing circles on his back and Quackity giving him kisses on his temple and cheek. It felt safe. Maybe even a little relieving. His husbands finally knew about all his secrets- no more lying, no more hiding. But what was the cost?

“We love you, Karl,” Quackity murmured quietly in his ear. “And we’re here for you. We’re not going to let you forget everything, will we Sapnap?” There was a pause, and Karl assumed Sapnap nodded, for Quackity continued. “The next time you travel, we’re going with you. Whatever answers you need to find, we can find them with you. Three people looking will be better than one.”

With a sinking feeling, Karl shook his head. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Well,” Sapnap whispered, “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” The discussion ended there, and a strong silence filled the space of the room. The only sound was Karl’s tears.

**-Post Awareness Confusions-**

Karl didn’t know when he woke. This place of white was familiar to him. Where was he? Where had he come from? His head felt so fuzzy. _I need to find it._ What was he looking for? There was something important here. Where was he? Where had he come from? His head felt so fuzzy.

He was inside a giant white hall. The ceiling was so, so far above him, and the space of the room had the square feet of multiple houses. So big, so empty. How did he get here? _What’s this place called?_ Desperately, he tried to grasp at any faint names, and the only thing he could come up with was “limbo”. His clothes were white and gray, with a swirling logo on the front of his hoodie. _What does it mean?_ Did it mean anything? Or was it just a pretty design?

There were two people waiting for him. They loved him, he loved them. What were their names? _…James? Mason? …Jack? Drew? Cleetus? My head hurts._ Everything was getting mixed up in his mind. Karl could remember their faces. Green, one of them was green. The other was wearing a dark hood, with red trim and white eyes peering out from the shadow it cast. Was that what they looked like? It didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t think of anything else. As he began walking through the empty, silent castle, he felt the need to scream. But he didn’t dare disturb the quiet.

The one thought that was clear in his head was the need to find something. There was something here, in this castle, and he had to find it. But what was he looking for? A perfect replica of himself passed by. Why? _This place is weird._ There were two people waiting for him. They loved him, he loved them. What were their names? _I have to remember!_

There was a courtyard ahead, with green grass and a white tree with leaves of white glass, and a wooden swing set in front of it. Hundreds of other Karls milled around, moving through one another as if none of them actually existed. It was quite an ominous sight to see. There was a book resting on a small podium by the tree, and Karl moved over to it, flipping the cover to start reading.

_You did not do as instructed. You allowed the information you have collected over your trips to be discovered. I gave you time with the people you love, but now you must suffer the consequences of your actions._

_Because of the information getting leaked, the time continuum has been altered. You must fix it. Your memories are almost gone. Do not try to look for the answers anymore- it will only cause you suffering. There is no way to retain anything in your brain anymore. Keep this book on you at all times. I will return you to the time in which I pulled you from. Burn the books you come across when you arrive. I will pull you back when you have completed your mission._

The instructions seemed simple enough. Karl’s vision faded into a deep black, with white stars gleaming like pinpricks. Green and dark pink colors danced across his eyes.

**-Sudden Time Regression into Isolation-**

When Karl stumbled through the portal into a strange, dark cave, he found himself facing two other men. One was wearing white and black, with a white bandanna wrapped around his head, and the other had a blueish-black beanie and a dark blue shirt. Both wore black pants, and they both seemed to have black hair- it was hard to tell on the one who was wearing a beanie. Karl frowned, unsure what to do. The book hadn’t mentioned anyone being here when he arrived. The one with a bandanna rushed over and crushed him in a hug. “Karl! Oh my God, you’re back. Are you okay? Do you still have your memories?”

No, this wasn’t right. This was wrong. Wasn’t this the person who had abused his fiancé? Who’d been the fiancé? Who’d been the person? The smell of toast, alcohol, Karl remembered that. _Was I the fiancé? This person abused me! I loved him and I just wanted him to love me back!_ “Get away from me!” Karl shoved him away, pressing back up against the wall. “I won’t let you hurt me again!” What was his name? _Isn’t it Quackity?_ Quackity had verbally abused him- hadn’t he hit him once too? Wouldn’t listen to him? _I thought he was green…_ The fuzz in his head was so thick, and everything was meshed together. Stirred until it was one big soup, and Karl couldn’t differentiate the ingredients.

“It’s okay,” the man- Quackity- held out a hand to him. It was trembling, and his eyes glistened with held-back tears. “I haven’t hurt you. It’s me, Sapnap. I’m your husband. And this is Quackity, we’re both married to him, too. We’re not going to hurt you. We love you, Twitch-Dot-TV-Slash-Karl-Jacobs. Please, trust us. We’re going to get your memories back.”

Karl shook his head. No, the book had told him not to try and remember. It would only make him suffer. Or had it? Hastily, he snatched the book from his pocket and flipped through the pages, trying to find the part where he thought it had said not to remember. There it was: _Do not try to look for the answers anymore- it will only cause you suffering._ That’s what it said. The book was the only thing Karl could believe. He looked up at the people facing him. Who was the man with the beanie? _Wilbur?_ His name was Wilbur- he had a beanie, didn’t he play an instrument? _The piano._ Dancing- dancing, Karl remembered dancing with Wilbur. That blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and that bold red bandanna tied around his neck. Dancing on the plateau of a sky city, by a waterfall of blood. Red or blue? Blood is red. Red is blue. Blue is blood. Blue sucks the sadness away. That’s what Connor had said.

“No,” he stated simply, pushing off the wall and sprinting for the ladder across the room. Wilbur tried to grab his hand but missed by inches. Karl nearly flew up the rungs, punching the trap door open and emerging into a room filled with books and posters. How was he supposed to set this on fire? Did he have any torches or lava on him? He checked his pockets again and did indeed pull out a single torch, ready to light at a moment’s notice. Quackity and Wilbur climbed up after him, latching onto his arms. Quackity shook him, his deep blue eyes shining with confusion and fear. “Karl, what are you doing?” _Who’s Karl?_ Managing to shove the two of them away, Karl picked up the nearest book and held it to the flame. Wilbur tried to take the book, but Karl dodged, and it caught on fire. Without a moment’s hesitation, he tossed it onto a large pile of books, and it all began to burn.

“What the fuck!” Wilbur tried to stomp his shoe on the flame, but it was already spreading too fast. Quackity didn’t let go of Karl, though. He simply whispered, “Please, you have to remember. There has to be something there. You can’t have forgotten us.”

Before Karl could respond, his vision went black, stars flickering far away.

**-A Confusion So Thick You Forget Forgetting-**

There was no reason for him to stand up, or even open his eyes. He could feel the cool marble floor against his cheek and hands, but he didn’t care to look around. There was a permanent cloud making it hard to think. He didn’t know anything anymore. Everything was so empty. What had he been doing moments before? The faint scent of smoke hung on his clothes. What had he been doing moments before? The faint scent of smoke hung on his clothes. What had he been doing moments before? The faint scent of smoke hung on his clothes.

Nothing made any sense anymore. So he continued to lay there for a time of which he did not know, sleep eventually washing over him like a blessing sent from a divine being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know an ending of such angst probably won't happen in the canon Tales From the SMP. So, why not pair it off with an ending of such unlikely happiness?

**-Drifting Sublime Hope-**

_Please, trust us. We’re going to get your memories back._

There was a lot of static. Neverending static that buzzed in his mind, dulling every sense in his body. The ground had eventually come to feel warm- either that, or his skin had come to feel like ice. Time was an illusion here in the Inbetween. That was the one thing he could remember- the name of this terrible place. He found himself staring up at the ceiling, non-moving. Hunger gnawed at him, but he ignored it. For what did it matter if he died? There was nothing to live for when every moment faded into the next. But he could never remember that realization long enough to move and do something permanent. So, he continued to lay there eternally. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. He couldn’t remember anything but this spot, the whiteness dulling against his eyes into a faint gray as he drifted in and out of sleep.

Once and a while, something strange would pop into his head. Those two sentences- _please, trust us. We’re going to get your memories back._ They felt familiar. Amidst the nothingness in his heart, those words meant something. There was almost nothing else, though. The last fragments of memories were dripping away like ice melting in the sun. They would be gone soon.

Was there anyone else in the world? Were there people searching for him in the Inbetween? Was there a land outside the Inbetween? If so, what was it like? There were so many questions that he knew used to be easily answered filling up his head. Why was he forgetting? Was he forgetting? Or was this all he’d ever known? Why was he here? What was this place for? Why did he _exist_? He just didn’t know. _I will never know._

“I don’t understand,” a soft voice whispered beside him. “You’re still here. Why?”

He tilted his head to the side to see who had spoken. A being of pure white light was laying on their side, staring into his eyes. Their head laid gently against the floor, a small, barely distinguishable smile crossing their face. They seemed to have a humanoid body, but the edges of the form were blurry, and their voice morphed and twisted in a way he couldn’t explain. They reached a hand-like limb out to push his curly bangs out of his face. “I thought you would have left by now. You’re so stubborn. You were so determined to find the answers to your problems. I thought it was amusing to watch you fail time and time again, knowing that there was nothing to save you, but now… I don’t like you staying here. Take this knife. You know what to do with it.”

A glistening blade appeared in their hand, and they took his and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. It was strong in his grip, made of solid metal. He could feel the magic pulsating from it. It would most likely kill him with a single stab. This miserable eternity could end. Or would it? Would he stay in this hellish limbo even after death? Was it all a trick? Who was this person? Why was he holding a weapon? It was incredibly sharp. Perhaps he could end this nightmare? But would it really work? Perhaps this is what awaited him after he died, too. Continuing on forever.

“Don’t forget what I said,” the being hissed. “Kill yourself! It’s not that hard.”

“Why?” he murmured. This didn’t make any sense. He wanted this person to go away. They’d always been there, staring at him with no eyes. How long had the two of them been there? He didn’t know. They heaved a sigh and took the blade. It dissipated in their touch. “There is nothing left for you. They think you’re dead- or, at least, unable to return to them. They’re holding a kind of funeral. A last goodbye. It’s too late. Do not be afraid, this will all go away once you are dead. Please, I cannot do it myself. I would have done it long ago if that were the case.”

Pushing to sit up, he frowned. “Wait, there are people that’re waiting for me? There are other _people_? Where are they? I want to meet them! Why are they waiting for me?”

The being stared at him for a long moment before shaking their head, a sigh of disbelief escaping them. “You truly astound me. You don’t know who they are, and yet you would rather be with them than end your suffering? You do realize that within a few minutes, perhaps even less, you will forget everything they’ve said. They’ll become strangers so often that you will never be able to actually know them. Is it worth it to you?”

“It’s better than this,” he responded instantly. “And maybe we can find a way to make me remember them? There has to be a way.”

Silence stretched out between the two of them. Finally, the being took his hand. Their own was warm, like the sun soaking into his skin on a cloudless day. Their non-existent eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. “Twitch-Dot-TV-Slash-Karl-Jacobs, your perseverance and determination is quite admirable. I thought you would have given up long ago. But because of your insistence, I will give you what you seek. I will let you forget this place and the hundreds of others you have spent your time. I will give you your life back. But you must promise me to never let your resolve give way.”

To be honest, he didn’t know what this person was saying. But it _sounded_ like something good, something other than this white emptiness. He slowly nodded, “I promise.” They shared a long look before the being reached their free hand forward and lightly touched his forehead.

Without a moment to hiss at the burning sensation, his vision blurred with colors of dark pink and green. Purple, blue, orange, white, gray, everything was making him dizzy. Confusion laced into his very being as memories stitched back together in random fragments, one out of time, strange gaps being left behind even as the most important bits resurfaced. Those two blurry faces- he had names for them now. He loved Sapnap and Quackity more than anything in the world. He had to get back to them. _I need them._

Karl Jacobs stepped out through the portal into the small cave he knew was beneath Kinoko Kingdom. Even as he climbed up the ladder into his private quarters, the Inbetween and all the other times in the past and future were fading from his memory. He would always know that he had been a time traveler, but none of the stories would stay with him. He would have to rely on all the diary entries he’d written. _I burned most of them, didn’t I, though? Maybe that’s for the best._

The private quarters were scorched, the mushroom and wood brown and gray with ash. Pieces of books lay scattered everywhere. Some were intact, while others were utterly gone. This was the last place he’d seen Sapnap and Quackity, when he’d gotten their identities mixed up with other people. _Where are they? How long have I been gone?_ He just wanted to get out of this place, to leave it behind. He wanted to be with his husbands.

Lifting the trapdoor aside, Karl fumbled to his feet and started sprinting for the exit of the library. The mushroom-themed walls burned in his head with familiarity. A warm, excited feeling spread throughout his veins, charging him onward. He found himself standing in the sunlight, amongst thousands of flowers, standing before a small group of people all wearing black. And with a surge of happiness, Karl realized that he knew all of their names- he _remembered_ them. Bad, Skeppy, George, Ranboo, Fundy, and most importantly, Sapnap and Quackity. They were all facing away from him, speaking in hushed voices. With a triumphant cheer, Karl ran forward and tackled the closer of his two lovers, Quackity, in a hug. “IT’S YA BOI, KARL JACOBS!!”

The force of the hug sent them both stumbling onto the soft grass, with Karl laying above Quackity. Quackity’s eyes widened in utter shock, unable to speak for a good two seconds before he yelled, “ _What the fuck_!!” Without saying another word, he pressed a hasty kiss against Karl’s lips. It was over before Karl knew it, as they sat up together and Quackity simply clung onto him. Sapnap quickly joined in, settling down beside them and holding them against him. None of them said anything, letting their emotions out through soft whispers and sobs. The whole world around them faded. None of it mattered. It was just them.

“What happened to you, Karl?” Quackity finally spoke, his voice trembling slightly. “You set your books on fire and then disappeared. We didn’t know what happened to you, we- we didn’t know what to do. And then you didn’t come back. You- you remember us, right?”

“Of course I do,” he murmured softly. “I’ve never remembered you more clearly than right now. I time-traveled, when I disappeared- it’s not something I can control. I think I was in the Inbetween for a while. I don’t really know what happened there. I just know that it was lonely, so lonely. It doesn’t matter now, though. I’m never leaving you again.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Karl’s temple, Sapnap asked, “How do you know that for sure?”

He looked up into Sapnap’s eyes. Oh, how he’d missed the loving look they always held when their gazes met. Karl leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, giggling a little. “I just do. I promise that I won’t disappear off to another time again. It’s just going to be us, forever. No matter what conflict might be happening, we’ll have Kinoko Kingdom. We’ll have each other.” He took each of their hands into his own, squeezing them reassuringly. “I won’t let anything separate us.”

That happiness upon returning to his world grew as their friends began to come forward. Everyone was so happy to see him. It had been a month since his disappearance. It was strange, but Karl didn’t care. It was a wonderful, incredible thing to be able to come back to his friends and family. It was more than anything he could have ever asked for. So, as they all went back inside the library to celebrate his return rather than mourn his passing, he sent off a thank you to whatever had brought him back. He didn’t know who or what it had been, but he knew he would be forever indebted to them.

Karl Jacobs was home.


End file.
